utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Araki
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Akari (灯) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = あらき |officialromajiname = Araki |officialengname = |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday =04 |birthmonth =10 |birthyear =1988 |birthref =Tweet about his ageTweet about his birthday |status = Active |years = 2013-present |YTusername = axizandnico |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 15635857 |mylist1 = 38313204 |mylist1info = part 1 |mylist2 = 43620852 |mylist2info = part 2 |mylist3 = 64181574 |mylist3info = part 3, current |mylist4 = 39520888 |mylist4info = collabs |nicommu1 = co2187131 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Risru, roccol, nqrse, Piko, luz, Izu, Meychan, Gero |age = }} Note: This sample is linked to the utaite's own upload on YouTube, as he has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga and his own channel on YouTube. Araki (あらき) is an with a strong, clear chest voice that can easily hit high notes. He is also capable of doing harmonies and often screams in his covers. He can also sing English songs without a noticeable accent, as shown in his cover of "About me" . His most popular solo cover is "ECHO" with 6.7 million views and 59k mylists, and his most popular collab cover is "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" with nqrse, which has gained 3.1 million views and 33k mylists as of January 2019. He tends to change the keys of songs he covers, and often includes little melodic sequences within them. He also categorizes his covers using a 5-star system ranging from '☆☆☆☆☆' (no arrangements & harmonies) to '★★★★★' (full arrangement)Community notice March 27, 2014, which can often be found in the description of his covers. The name Araki was derived from the creator of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Hirohiko Araki.NND dictionary In addition, he is often depicted with an apple for a head due to the fact that his home prefecture, Aomori, is well-known for its apples. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of AXIZ with Shino (Guitar), A1 (Bass), and K.F.J. (Guitar and programming) * Member of the XYZ Tour # (Released on July 16, 2014) # (Released on March 15, 2015) # (Released on December 31, 2015) # (Released on March 16, 2016) # NEGATIVE (Released on December 31, 2016) # Tasogare Archive (Released on December 29, 2017) # High End Prince (Released on December 29, 2017) # Synchronicity (Released on August 10, 2018) Collaboration Units * Aranaru (あらなる) with nqrse * Team Party People (チームパリピ) with un:c and Meychan * Aranarumey (あらなるめい) with nqrse and Meychan List of Covered Songs (2013.08.10) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (2013.08.13) # "Paranoid" (2013.08.20) # "Totsugeki Zenya no Dance" (2013.08.25) # "Red Fraction" (2013.08.31) # "Boku wa Kuuki ga Yome Nai" (2013.09.06) # "Mousou Zei" (2013.09.11) # "Hanairo Biyori" (2013.09.18) # "Amplify My Desire" (2013.09.26) # "True Kanjou Kesson" (2013.09.28) # "NAMI no YUKUSAKI" (2013.10.08) # "Inochi no Justitia" (2013.10.12) # "Koshitantan" (2013.10.26) # "S.A.S." (2013.11.01) # "Nisoku Hokou" (2013.11.01) # "Another Hero" (2013.11.07) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (2013.11.13) # "Ama no Jaku" (2013.11.22) # "Manatsu no Juusei" (2013.12.07) # "Mozaik Role" (2013.12.08) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (2013.12.14) # "Last Christmas" feat. Uki (2013.12.26) # "ELECT" (2014.01.05) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" feat. Risru (2014.01.10) # "Flame Nejimaki" (Kamisama Nejimaki & Flame Heart mash-up) (2014.01.12) # "Shiwa" (2014.01.14) # "Snow Drive (01.23)" (2014.01.31) # "FLASHBACK" (2014.02.04) # "Arikitari Heroes" feat. Risru (2014.02.07) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (2014.02.14) # "Buriki no Dance" (2014.02.21) # "DRASTIC MERMAID" (2014.02.23) # "S・K・Y" (2014.03.07) # "Isshinfuran" feat. Badou and Hinayoshi (2014.03.14) # "Keppekishou" (2014.03.21) # "Counting Stars" (2014.03.28) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2014.04.04) # "Koiritsu Houteishiki" feat. Kakiiro (2014.04.11) # "How to Sekai Seifuku" feat. Risru (2014.04.18) # "Anti Beat" (2014.05.01) # "Artemisia no Kuusou Butou Kagaku" (2014.05.23) # "Kuukan⇔Formation" (2014.06.06) # "Kyouhansha" (2014.06.25) # "Greed" (2014.07.10) # "Jishou Musoku" (2014.07.25) # "Life is Show Time!" (2014.08.01) # "Noushou Sakuretsu Girl" (2014.08.10) # "Vanilla no Yume" (2014.08.29) # "End of the World" (2014.09.12) # "About me" (2014.09.19) # "Jitter Doll (AXIZ arrange ver.)" feat. AXIZ (2014.10.04) # "Gigantic O.T.N (Parody ver.)" feat. Chougakusei and Tokonokoα (2014.11.28) (Not in Mylist) # "ECHO" (2014.12.12) # "Ikkitousen" (2014.12.14) # "Iriya Iriya" (2015.01.30) # "Narisumashi Gengar" (2015.02.27) # "Idola no Circus (DIVELA remix)" (2015.03.13) # "Idola no Circus" (2015.03.20) # "Ai no Scenario" (2015.04.17) # "Real" (Original with ) feat. AXIZ (2015.05.22) # "Last Continue" (2015.05.29) # "Aimai na Reversi" (2015.06.05) # "Shoujo wa Yoru to Azayaka ni" (2015.06.12) # "Paranoid (Remake ver.)" feat. AXIZ (2015.06.26) # "Goodbye" (2015.07.10) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step (Party Style)" (2015.08.14) # "1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou (Band edition)" feat. Shinshakaijin, Sonouchi Kimeru, Tsukasashi and RiZer0 (2015.09.20) # "Streaming Heart" (2015.09.25) # "Aimai Dokuritsu Sengen" (2015.10.04) # "Saikyouiku" feat. Yukimura. (2015.10.16) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2015.11.25) # "WILDFIRE!!" (2015.12.18) # "Kami no Manimani" feat. roccol (2016.01.01) # "Gishin'anki" (2016.01.15) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.02.03) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (2016.02.19) # "Kakushigoto" (2016.03.18) # "Abstract Nonsense" (2016.04.08) # "Gingaroku" (2016.04.16) # "Zankoku na Tenshi no Thesis (AXIZ arrange ver.)" (Part of the Spring's Anison Tour 2016) feat. AXIZ (2016.04.30) # "I Sleep Well" feat. roccol (2016.05.13) # "Kimagure Mercy" feat. Izu (2016.06.21) # "Dappou Rock" (2016.06.24) # "Alien Alien (DIVELA remix)" (2016.07.01) # "Again" (Original with and The Living Tombstone) (2016.07.08) # "Hitoribocchi no UFO" (2016.07.29) (Deleted) # "Secret Answer" feat. un:c, kradness, Sekihan, Soraru, nqrse, Mafumafu and luz (2016.08.05) # "Hitoribocchi no UFO" (Lonely UFO) (2016.08.10) # "BURNING" (Part of the Umetora Utattemita Tour) (2016.08.12) # "Reincarnation" feat. roccol (2016.08.24) # "Sai Ration" (Original with ) (2016.09.23) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" feat. Alfakyun., Stungun, Kurokumo, Madotsuki@, Shack, Roccol and Ni-chan (2016.10.06) # "Yume no Mata Yume" (2016.10.28) # "UNUBORE Self Burning" (2016.11.11) # "Bi☣hazard" (2016.11.18) # "Christmas Eve (AXIZ arrange ver.)" feat. AXIZ (2016.12.09) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei (Rap arrange ver.)" feat. nqrse (2017.01.06) # "Tachiiri Kinshi" (2017.01.20) # "118" (2017.02.09) # "Taiyoukei Disco (Rap arrange ver.)" feat. nqrse (2017.03.03) # "Berserk" feat. Piko (2017.03.15) # "Romeo" feat. luz (2017.03.21) # "Kire Carry On" (2017.04.14) # "Internet Disco (Rap arrange ver.)" feat. nqrse (2017.04.30) # "Chiisana Koi no Uta" (2017.05.12) # "ARROW" (2017.05.26) # "Bless" (2017.06.02) # "Haikei Doppelganger" feat. nqrse (2017.06.23) # "Grave" (2017.07.28) # "HIBANA" (2017.08.11) # "The Awakening of Justice (Japanese ver.)" (Original with NICODE and M2U) (2017.09.07) # "Shikioriori ni Tayutaite" feat. Piko (2017.09.08) # "The Awakening of Justice (English ver.)" (Original with NICODE and M2U) (2017.09.20) # "URUSaaA Ai" (2017.09.29) # "Steppër ✽ A Journëy with You feat. Wolpis Kater, Onyu, Gero, Alfakyun., EVO+, nqrse, Mes, Saeki YouthK, Kariya Seira, and halyosy (2017.10.10) # "Suicide Parade" (2017.10.27) # "I~ya Iiya I~ya" (2017.11.17) # "All I Want for Christmas is You (AXIZ arrange ver.)" (2017.12.17) # "Hitsuyou Fukaketsu" feat. luz (2017.12.29) # "CocktaiL" feat. un:c, Senra, Soraru, nqrse, Piko, Mafumafu, and luz (2018.01.11) # "Teo" (2018.01.31) # "Deriheru Yondara Kimi ga Kita (XYZ arrange ver.)" feat. luz, kradness, nqrse, un:c and Piko (2018.03.09) # "Mind Craft" feat. Gero, Halyosy, that, Nero, ASK, Kogeinu, Gom, Glutamine, Ayumi Nomiya, Pokota, Hanatan, PointFive (.5), Alfakyun., Meychan, Touyu, ＿＿, Piko, Tourai, Yamadan and Yuge (2018.03.24) # "Roki (Rap arrange ver.)" feat. nqrse (2018.03.31) # "Dancing☆Samurai (Rearrange ver.)" feat. nqrse and Piko (2018.04.22) # "supernova" (2018.04.27) # "Boiling "K"night" (2018.05.22) # "Chignon Heitai" (2018.05.30) # "Henshin" (2018.06.09) # "Sekai Saishinkou Tokku" (2018.06.29) # "PLATONIC GIRL" feat. Izu (2018.07.13) # "Que Sera Rhythm" feat. Meychan (2018.07.25) # "Tomo ni" feat. Gero (2018.08.22) # "Cozmic Tracks" (Original with AXIZ) (2018.09.02) # "Kitto Boku wa Shinde Shimattanda" (2018.09.12) # "Gingaroku (Live ver.)" (2018.10.04) # "8.32" (2018.10.05) # "Hug" (2018.11.16) # "Sakayume Rendezvous" (2018.11.23) # "Rettou Joutou" feat. Alfakyun. (2018.12.07) # "Jigsaw Puzzle" (2018.12.14) # "Beautiful Fiction" (2018.12.22) # "Heimensetsu" (2018.12.28) # "Slow Downer" (2019.01.18) # "Kankei Night Funky" feat. Meychan (2019.01.27) # "Logica" (2019.02.22) # "Ikiteru Obake wa Ikiteiru" (2019.03.22) # "Hello Dystopia" feat. nqrse (2019.04.05) # "Gyoukou Dance" feat. Gero, Glutamine, Valshe, Meychan, Asamaru, amu, clear, Dasoku, RootFive (√5), ASK, Kogeinu, Yuge, that, 【Ren】, Tightson, Rapbit, alfakyun., Piko, nero, Kouhey, Wolpis Kater, ＿＿, un:c, and YURiCa/Hanatan (2019.04.25) # "Android Girl" (2019.05.05) # "MONSTER" feat. Mes (2019.05.26) # "World Domination" feat. Amatsuki, Aho no Sakata, Araki, Eve, Un:c, Uratanuki, ShounenT, Shima, Senra, Sou, Soraru, Nqrse, Mafumafu and luz (2019.06.14) (Original Song) # "Alice in N.Y." feat. XYZ (Araki, Un:c, Senra, nqrse, Meychan, and Luz) (2019.06.21) # "B.B.F. (2019.07.13)" # "Finale" feat. XYZ (Araki, un:c, Senra, Soraru, nqrse, Mafumafu, Meychan, and Luz) (2019.08.21) # "Boys & Girls" feat. Team Party People (Araki, un:c, and Meychan) (2019.08.22) (Original song) # "Recollection Endroll" feat. nqrse (2019.08.27) # "Spare Me" (2019.09.03) (Original song) # "20Hz" (2019.10.15) # "Tokoyo Tokiyo" (2019.11.08) # "Erakute Erai" feat. nqrse and Meychan (2020.01.03) (Original song) # "Ultimate Senpai" (2020.01.28) # "Ángel" feat. Gero (2020.01.31) # "Fiction" (Original with AXIZ and DECO*27) (2020.02.06) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography For Aranaru albums see here |track2lyricist = AXIZ |track2composer = AXIZ |track2arranger = |track3title = Dying Reason |track3info = |track3lyricist = AXIZ |track3composer = AXIZ |track3arranger = }} Regular Edition = |track1title = ECHO |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = CrusherP |track1arranger = |track2title = Sai Ration |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = DECO*27 |track2arranger = |track3title = Ghost Rule |track3info = |track3lyricist = DECO*27 |track3composer = DECO*27 |track3arranger = |track4title = Ikkitousen |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Umetora |track4arranger = |track5title = Anti Beat |track5info = |track5lyricist = DECO*27 |track5composer = DECO*27 |track5arranger = |track6title = TIME |track6info = |track6lyricist = Araki |track6composer = Shibasaki Hiroshi |track6arranger = |track7title = Again |track7info = |track7lyricist = CrusherP |track7composer = CrusherP |track7arranger =The Living Tombstone |track8title = Hitoribocchi no UFO |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = PinocchioP |track8arranger = |track9title =Sidewinder |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer =MARETU |track9arranger = |track10title =only one |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer =tilt-six |track10arranger = |track11title =WAVE |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer =niki |track11arranger = |track12title =Hikareru Satellite |track12info = |track12lyricist =tilt-six |track12composer =tilt-six |track12arranger = |track13title =Strangers |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer =Heavenz |track13arranger = |track14title =You've Made Yourself Clear |track14info = |track14lyricist =CrusherP |track14composer =CrusherP |track14arranger = }} |-| Amazon Bonus CD = |track1title = Mind Brand |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = MARETU |track1arranger = |track2title = CITRUS |track2info = feat. Izu |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Orangestar |track2arranger = }} |-| Limited Edition Bonus DVD = |track1title = Again |track1info = (Music video) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = CrusherP |track1arranger = |track2title = About me |track2info = (Acoustic session) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = ChouchouP |track2arranger = |track3title = About me |track3info = ~Behind the scenes~ |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = }} |track1title = NAKED ECHO |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = NAKED ECHO |track2info = (Instrumental) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Midnight Relaxation |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Osumi Tomotaka |track3arranger = |track4title = Charming Psychopath |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Osumi Tomotaka |track4arranger = |track5title = Machi Journal |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Osumi Tomotaka |track5arranger = |track6title = Ennui |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Osumi Tomotaka |track6arranger = |track7title = Fushigi na Tension |track7info = (Instrumental) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Osumi Tomotaka |track7arranger = |track8title = Omise Nite |track8info = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Osumi Tomotaka |track8arranger = |track9title = Himitsu no Koudou Shinri |track9info = (Instrumental) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Osumi Tomotaka |track9arranger = }} Regular Edition = |track1title = HHOOWWLL |track1info = (Gero, Araki) |track1lyricist = hotaru (TaWaRa) |track1composer = Tom-H@ck (TaWaRa) |track1arranger = KanadeYUK (TaWaRa) |track2title = Monkey Wow ~Utau Saru ni Odoru Saru~ |track2info = (Gero) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Spare Me |track3info = (Araki) |track3lyricist = Police Piccadilly |track3composer = |track3arranger = eba |track4title = HHOOWWLL |track4info = (TV Size) (Gero, Araki) |track4lyricist = hotaru (TaWaRa) |track4composer = Tom-H@ck (TaWaRa) |track4arranger = KanadeYUK (TaWaRa) |track5title = HHOOWWLL Instrumental |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Tom-H@ck (TaWaRa) |track5arranger = KanadeYUK (TaWaRa) |track5title = HHOOWWLL |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Tom-H@ck (TaWaRa) |track5arranger = KanadeYUK (TaWaRa) }} |-| Limited Edition Bonus CD = |track1title = Kimi Janakya Dame Mitai |track1info = (Gero) |track1lyricist = Masayoshi Ooishi |track1composer = Masayoshi Ooishi |track1arranger = Yamato |track2title = Makka na Chikai |track2info = (Araki) |track2lyricist = Fukuyama Kyouko |track2composer = Fukuyama Yoshiki |track2arranger = Mitsuya Zenkou }} Gallery Illust. by apple |Araki_&_shino.png|Araki (left) and Shino (right) on their offical blog header |Iriyairiya_araki.png|Araki as seen in Iriya Iriya Illust. by ksb |Axiz and nico 610945.jpg|Araki as seen in his NND community |Axiz lv211983040.png|AXIZ as seen in Araki's namahousou on Febuary 26, 2015 |Araki Tokonoko Gigantic OTN.png|Araki as seen in "Gigantic O.T.N" Illust. by Ichigo Manma |araki kjpCmT5H.png|Araki's Twitter icon |Araki-CCzOKgOVAAEbRqG.png|Araki's Twitter icon Illust. by Kashiba (カシバ) |Araki YTbanner.png|Araki's YT banner |Araki 8mAsH7Jo.png|Araki's twitter icon Illust. by Kashiba (カシバ) |Araki Sugar Song to Bitter Step.png|Araki as seen in his cover of "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" Illust. by Kashiba (カシバ) |Araki nicobar.png|Araki as seen in "1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou" |Araki_natalie.png|Araki in real life, as seen in his interview with natalie.mu}} Trivia * He was born in Aomori, and is currently living in Tokyo. * His favorite band is Fall Out Boy.August 30, 2016 Twitter status He attended their concert at Shinkiba STUDIO COAST on March 23, 2017.March 23, 2017 Twitter status * He enjoys cooking, and occasionally posts cooking videos titled "ARAKI's Kitchen" on his YouTube channel. * He is lactose intolerant.December 4, 2017 Twitter status * He owns two ragamuffin cats named Rafute and Mozuku and one siberian cat named Pochigi.Post about his cats Rafute and Pochigi are maleTweet about RafuteTweet about Pochigi and Mozuku is female.Tweet about Mozuku Rafute has his own LINE stickers.Rafute line stickers External Links * Araki/AXIZ's official site * AXIZ's offical Ameblo * Twitter * Twitcast * LINE * LINE stickers * Instagram